Va a Escampar
by TachiFk
Summary: SongFic...Con el tema de La Vela Puerca del mismo titulo. Se puede leer sin conocer la cancion, es sobre la última batalla y el fin de la saga de HP, con discurso emotivo al estilo ESDLA...Leanla muy buena RR please! No es de amor pero es HG...


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad e J.K. Rowling, la canción es propiedad de La Vela Puerca, y la historia esta echa sin fines de lucro y solo para entretenimiento de los lectores.

**Va a Escampar**

_Hoy asume lo que venga  
sea para bien, o todo mal.  
y aunque pierda lo que tenga  
se va a morder para aguantar_

Y ahí estaban todos en los terrenos de Hogwarts esperando lo hora en que la última batalla comience, todos aquellos de buen corazón se encontraban frente a la entrada del castillo como dando a entender que mientras vivieran la maldad no entraría en lo que su segunda casa para mucho y otros su hogar. Otro grupo se encontraba en la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero estos tenían un aire de oscuridad ya que estaban corrompidos por la maldad y el odio.

_Hoy que claro ve las cosas  
que ayer no vio, ni va a exigir  
Sobre su pena se posa  
quiere entender para seguir_

_Llega la batalla  
y contra él estalla  
algún día va a escampar.  
y como sale de esta  
quiere la respuesta  
sabe que no es escapar._

Al frente, cual general de guerra de antiguas batallas épicas, se encontraba aquel joven marcado, Harry Potter. De cara a sus amigos, de cara a la Orden del Fénix, a los aurores, al Ministro de Magia mismo y de cara a mucha gente noble solo por el hecho de no dejarse llevar por el miedo y no luchar contra el mal. Harry abre la boca, sabe que tiene que decir algo, que las circunstancias lo pusieron como el líder de todas aquellas personas…

_Hoy que raro que lo miran  
se pone en pie y quiere hablar  
y a su boca se le olvida  
lo que una vez quiso explicar_

Vuelve a cerrar su boca y mira a los ojos de aquellas personas, están ahí todos con miedo en sus ojos pero con determinación, allí se encuentran Ron y Hermione sus ojos expresan todo el apoyo que él necesita, la profesora McGonagall con su aire severo pero de igual manera temerosa del porvenir. Muchos mas se encuentran ahí todos expresando diferentes emociones, como Moody quien parece estar haciendo lo que hace todos los días, los gemelos Wesley serios pero a la vez con una mirada picara que hace pensar a Harry que aun en esta situación tienen un par de bromas para otro par de Mortifagos, tambien se encuentra ahí Ginny la única que le sonríe expresándole de esta manera todo el amor que le tiene…" Hoy los tengo a ustedes enfrente mío, personas que si bien puedo tener diferencias con algunos de ustedes los valoro por estar aquí conmigo en esta última hora, hoy estamos dispuestos a luchar por nuestra libertad, sepan que estamos aquí para pelear contra Lord Voldemort mismo y todo su ejercito de comedores de muerte, y veo el miedo en sus ojos pero sigo escuchando sus latidos y se con certeza que sus corazones laten por sus seres amados y es por ellos que están aquí a punto de pelear con migo- Se detiene un momento en el que se escucha la fría voz del que No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado llamándolos a morir- Por eso les pido que luchen por ellos pero tambien, por la libertad, por la humanidad, por nuestro seres queridos que no están con nosotros, por Hogwarts, por Dumbledore, por el Amor… Y luego sin más se dio vuelta echando a correr hacía los Mortífagos, sin importarle que había dejado atrás a todos y que era un blanco perfecto, sin importarle que doscientos ases de luz iban directo hacia él, solo dispuesto a pelear por aquellos que había dejado atrás…

_Hoy se siente satisfecho  
aunque aquel rol, no exista mas  
para vida con su pecho  
y su canción vuelve a sonar_

Hoy recibe los aplausos  
supo ser sal, y también miel  
y conecta con sus pasos  
que resbalar no cae bien

**Cuenta la leyenda que ese día murieron muchos, tanto buenos como malos, pero que ese día la humanidad quedo libre de la tiranía de un Señor Oscuro, que Lord Vóldemort fue destruido por, como un viejo sabio ya había predicho, el amor ,un sentimiento muy profundo y complicado pero a la vez tan poderoso como para aplacar el mayor de todos los males. Fue así que ese día se cumplió la profecía no solo aquella en la que un niño por nacer se convertiría en el único capas de acabar con el Señor Tenebroso, no, sino aquella que reza "El Amor salvara al Mundo" **

_Termino su guerra  
los pies en la tierra  
y su mano a un corazón.  
Su pensar tranquilo  
su pena un olvido  
y su alma una pasión_


End file.
